<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scream by AHeartForStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186505">Scream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories'>AHeartForStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AHeartForStories' Febuwhump 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"i can't take this anymore", Dragon Venom, Family Angst, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hiccup Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Race To The Edge, rtte, triple stryke, venom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Febuwhump Day 2. Set in RttE. Before deciding to make Hiccup talk about the Dragon Eye lenses, Krogan chooses to make him scream instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Toothless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AHeartForStories' Febuwhump 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Febuwhump prompt: "I can't take this anymore"</p><p>Lost a little bit of steam halfway through proofreading this thing and then towards the end. Didn't quite know how to end it either.</p><p>Constructive criticism is appreciated.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup is no stranger to torture. It's a sad thing to acknowledge, but he isn't. So when he's captured by Krogan and Johann, that is what he expects, and he's prepared for whatever these two plan on throwing at him.</p><p>Or that is what he thought when he was brought to this room and strapped to this chair. Because it isn't a beating that they give him, they don't whip him or hold his head underwater. Instead, they put him through something he could never have prepared for.</p><p>Tied to a chair, his everything hurts. He's bruised all over, his nose is bloody, but so far, it's nothing he hasn't suffered through before in any other scuffle or battle he's been in before. The strangest part is that his current injuries are mostly caused by the crash that resulted in his capture, including the possibly broken wrist.</p><p>A little suspicious as Krogan loves squeezing every little bit of fun he can out of every chance he gets to torture someone, especially when that someone is someone he has a particular dislike for.</p><p>Sniffing and smelling a mostly metallic tang in his nostrils from the blood, Hiccup flexes his fingers curiously, not quite as able to on one hand. They haven't been dislocated or broken, his ribs are fine, besides those bruises. He's just fine and that is a worrying thing.</p><p>His prosthetic isn't even missing and his tunic and armor, everything is still in place.</p><p>What are they planning on doing to him to get him to talk? Do they have some sort of ace up their sleeve?</p><p>But he shouldn't jump to conclusions. Doing so will only result in him stressing himself out for nothing. Who knows, maybe his friends are keeping them busy and that's why no one, but the guards right outside of this room are here and he's fine.</p><p>Wouldn't he hear the sounds of battle if they were, though?</p><p>No, again, he shouldn't worry.</p><p>But then, there are footsteps and Krogan enters. He looks just as pleased with himself as he always does, his hands together behind his back.</p><p>Hiccup doesn't like it, because this means that he might've brought that little surprise with him.</p><p>He wants to stress, can't help his worrying, but all he can do is the one thing he can do whenever he's captured.</p><p>"Finally, a visitor! I would've rather had Viggo because he's more interesting to talk to, but I guess you'll have to do." He used to be scared of Viggo, of what that man wanted him from and was willing to do to him, but ever since the destruction of his empire, he's somehow different.</p><p>He almost seems... less likely to hurt him. Hiccup isn't sure how much he can rely on this character growth, but maybe it's better than spending his time with Krogan.</p><p>"Even when you're captured, you will not stop running your mouth, will you?" Krogan asks, standing before Hiccup with an air that is at least a little less amused than when he came in.</p><p>"Not likely," Hiccup tells him. He plans on keeping the sass going for however long he's still able.</p><p>Krogan hums, just sigh of sighing deeply. Does Hiccup know how annoying he is?</p><p>"No matter, I have my ways of silencing your sarcasm." Upon saying this, he removes his hands from his back and shows what he's been hiding. It appears to be an opaque bottle of some kind.</p><p>Hiccup leans forward as if it'll help him look through the bottle to see the contents inside. He may not know what it is, but he can tell it's nothing good. He sits back and eyes it warily.</p><p>"Any guessed to what this could possibly be?" Krogan asks, but Hiccup simply stares at him, not answering.</p><p>And then.</p><p>"Do you want to find out?"</p><p>"I'd prefer not to actually." But Krogan isn't about to listen to Hiccup and he uncorks the bottle.</p><p>Grabbing him by his possibly broken nose, he forces him to open his mouth if he wants to breathe, to then dump the contents of it in his mouth. Dropping the bottle and still pinching his nose closed, Krogan covers his mouth next and Hiccup has little other choice but to swallow it.</p><p>Only once he's sure that Hiccup has swallowed does Krogan let go and Hiccup can finally breathe again. He coughs, his lungs attempting to draw in as much air as they can at the same time.</p><p>What was in that bottle? It tasted horrendous.</p><p>"Want to make a guess before it sets in?" Krogan asks, grabbing the nearest stool he can find and sitting down in front of Hiccup. This is something he wants to see up close.</p><p>Another concerning thing. Hiccup, in response, tries to lean away from Krogan as far back as he can, which isn't very far at all.</p><p>"No, no guesses." Besides, Hiccup has a feeling he's about to find out soon. Krogan specifically used the words "sets in". Is it poison? If so, will he survive? They need him for information, so surely, they won't just kill him?</p><p>Is it just because he's stressing out over this that he suddenly feels a little warm? Or is he coming down with something?</p><p>It worsens and it does so quickly. Hiccup begins to pant as he feels his temperature rise dramatically.</p><p>He looks around him, but there is no fire in here. So where's the heat coming from? Is it really coming from within him? Is it even heat? No, it begins to feel different, like electricity tingling underneath his skin, like lightning.</p><p>No. No wait, it's different again. It's turning into a burning sensation, like something inside of him is heating up, becoming warmer and warmer. He can't help but sweat, his body attempting to cool itself down, but it doesn't help. All sweating does is make him feel even more uncomfortable than he did before.</p><p>Something is burning up inside of him. Something is boiling. His blood... His blood feels like it's beginning to boil inside his vein, spreading the fire from his center to the very tips of his fingers and toes.</p><p>Within seconds, it's everywhere.</p><p>"It's... It's Triple Stryke venom." Hiccup recognizes the sensations and states, swallowing.</p><p>Krogan smiles in satisfaction.</p><p>"Can you tell which one?" He asks next, happy to see the effects take hold so quickly, but then, he did give him a good dose.</p><p>Hiccup is already flushing red, already panting, and attempting to control his breathing when it wants to become faster and faster, his heart palpitating inside his chest. The boiling of his blood grows more intense.</p><p>"The-the painful one." He gasps and it's all he manages to say. It's not its scientific term, but he can't even remember what it is. All he thinks is "pain".</p><p>He begins to shake in his chair, the symptoms of the venom unpleasant, but not wanting to show how much of an effect it already has on him.</p><p>But Triple Stryke venom isn't known for being slow and the symptoms intensify with such speed that Hiccup wants to panic.</p><p>No, he can't let it get to him, that's what Krogan wants. He wants to see him cry and scream.</p><p>He's sitting opposite to him, smiling expectantly as he watches the panic take hold despite Hiccup's best efforts to keep a level head.</p><p>He's trying to hold on.</p><p>A shaky moan breaks free and Krogan's sadistic expression grows deeper, satisfied with such quick and pleasing results. Oh, he can already tell how much he's going to enjoy this.</p><p>"I'd ask you about the Dragon Eye lenses, but Johann implied that we should let you suffer first and I was not about to disobey an order, was I?" Krogan says and, of course, he wasn't going to disobey that order.</p><p>Hiccup can already imagine the way he must've gleamed when Johann <em>implied</em> that Krogan could go ahead and torture him before asking questions. Compared to Viggo, Krogan takes more after Ryker in smarts, but his cruelty is without a doubt unparalleled.</p><p>Hiccup is experiencing first-hand how cruel he is. Krogan could've done anything to him, beat him, break his bones, cut him, whip him, instead he's making him feel like he's being boiled alive. And because he won't be dying, the pain will continue for however long Krogan sees fit.</p><p>Tears grow in his eyes and he wonders how long the dose given to him will last. An hour? Two? Three? How many?!</p><p>"The antidote. Krogan, please?" Hiccup doesn't like to beg, his pride doesn't allow it, but as the pain intensifies and the tears glide down his face, it's becoming harder and harder to hold on.</p><p>Oh, it hurts so bad. It hurts so, so bad and it hurts everywhere.</p><p>"Oh, that silly thing? I don't happen to have it on me." Krogan replies nonchalantly because, of course, he doesn't. And he doesn't intend to go get it either, if they even have it. He is much too content to watch Hiccup suffer and writhe.</p><p>His blood continues to boil, new surges of pain course through his veins, traveling through every little part of his body from his head to his toes.</p><p>And then he can no longer stop himself. He screams and Krogan's smile breaks out into a smirk. That sounds like music to his ears.</p><p>How much time passes between his first scream and now? Everything is a blur, the concept of time slips from his grasp, but it feels like hours have passed and Hiccup is still screaming.</p><p>His face a deep red, streaks of tears and snot on his face, and his voice is hoarse. Still, the pain draws more shrieks out of him and it might give up on him any minute now. And the excruciating sensation of boiling alive, it's still going strong.</p><p>Hiccup doesn't know the amount he's been forced to ingest and at the current time he's not in the right mindset to think about it either. His every nerve screams with him and Krogan enjoys it too much.</p><p>He hasn't moved from that chair, still smiling fondly at Hiccup's display of pain.</p><p>"I was going to ask you what you knew about the Dragon-Eye lenses, but it would seem that you're a little preoccupied." Going back on what he said earlier, he speaks to him again. If Hiccup even hears him over his own yelling, Krogan doesn't know and he doesn't care.</p><p>"Oh please!" Somehow, with a voice so tired and strained, words are still possible.</p><p>"Please, I can't take this anymore!" Hiccup begs him, writhing and squirming and finding no relief anywhere. The ropes are digging into him and he's starting to wonder if it isn't possible that his skin might be peeling and his flesh might be slipping from his bones. It certainly does feel that way, yet it never happens.</p><p>And he can see now why they left his clothing on his person. His woolen tunic scratches and itches his sensitive skin and his armor weighs heavily on him.</p><p>"Krogan, please!" But Krogan doesn't move from his spot. His rear is feeling a little numb from the sitting, but he doesn't mind.</p><p>"Krogan! I can't- Please, I can't!" He cries and he begs. How much longer until the pain subsides? His throat hurts and he can't stop screaming.</p><p>But then completely out of nowhere, Krogan stands up and leaves with anger on his face.</p><p>Does he suddenly have enough of Hiccup's suffering? Is he no longer a joyful sight to him?</p><p>With the assault on his senses, body, and mind, Hiccup misses the explosion rocking the cave system the Flyers and Hunters are using.</p><p>The Dragon Riders are here and not a moment too soon.</p><p>"No! No, don't go! Please!" Hiccup begs him to stay, the only one who he believes can take this pain away from him.</p><p>But Krogan walks away without looking back once, leaving him behind.</p><p>"Krogan! Please! I can't take this anymore!" He wails, pulling at his unforgiving restraints as if to chase after him.</p><p>Oh Gods, he's leaving him! He's going to die now, isn't he? He's not as fun to watch anymore because he's about to die, that has to be why Krogan left.</p><p>Hiccup continues to howl Krogan's name, begging him to come back and bring an end to his misery. He no longer cares how it ends, so long as it ends!</p><p>And then suddenly, his screaming stops.</p><p>His blood still boils, that hasn't gone away, but his voice has. Maybe it really has been hours and his vocal cords have finally given up on him. If so, how much longer will this torture go on?</p><p>At least with his screams now soundless, a mere pitiful wheezing, he can hear the rumblings of a battle raging outside. Though still going mad with agony, he knows now that the Dragon Riders are coming for him.</p><p>Where are they? When are they coming? The battle outside stretches on endlessly.</p><p>Eventually, even his silent screaming comes to an end and it's not because the torment has ended.</p><p>After however long he's been in this chair, it's almost like he's shutting down. His struggling has stopped, his tears merely fall with every blink, he shivers, and stares ahead.</p><p>The explosions and shouting outside continues, but a new sound just barely registers in his ears. Footsteps come running his way and there's more than one.</p><p>Opening his eyes, he can't remember closing them, Hiccup sees a dark shape coming in from the hallway through a blurry gaze.</p><p>"Toothless?" He mouths silently.</p><p>It is his dragon. Within an instant, he's in front of him and his dry and scale nose nuzzles his face. It hurts so bad and Hiccup turns his head away.</p><p>That puzzles the dragon, who realizes very quickly that something is wrong.</p><p>"Son!" To Hiccup's surprise, his dad is here as well and he lays a heavy hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Hiccup no longers writhes and screams, but at the strange expression he's wearing, Stoick can still tell that something is off. Is he tired? In pain? Now if only he would realize he's the one doing the hurting.</p><p>"What's wrong, Hiccup? Where does it hurt?" His father asks, grabbing his other shoulder as well, which he doesn't take kindly to either.</p><p>"Everywhere!" Hiccup croaks out inaudibly, going unheard by his dad.</p><p>At the very least, Stoick manages to figure out why the screaming he'd heard upon first entering this confusing cave system suddenly stopped. Hiccup lost his voice and Stoick can only imagine for how long he must've been screaming for that to happen.</p><p>But Toothless perks up, the only one still able to hear his Rider, and bites down with his gums on Stoick's arm to pull the limb away.</p><p>On any other day, he would've given the dragon a look, but fortunately, he understands what Toothless is trying to do.</p><p>"Oh Gods, I'm so sorry, son." He apologizes when he realizes he must've been hurting Hiccup somehow and he lets go. But whether Hiccup understood him is up for debate, his lost expression betrays little.</p><p>All that's left for him now is to stare listlessly in front of him, head slumped at an angle.</p><p>"Son? Hiccup?" Stoick tries to make him look at him, kneeling in front of him, but it's as if he's looking right through him.</p><p>Whatever mindset he's sinking deeper into to escape whatever's been done to him for hours, it's taking him far, far away.</p><p>He can see him fading away, it's almost like falling asleep without actually falling asleep.</p><p>What if this is a permanent thing? Great endless pain can do strange things to a person's mind and Stoick feels the much too familiar twinges of fear in his heart. Gothi needs to take a look at him.</p><p>Toothless can see it, too, and he whines at Stoick.</p><p>"I know, Toothless, we have to take him out of here." He agrees. He may still not be able to understand the Night Fury as well as his son does, but he understands that much, at least.</p><p>Assuming that Hiccup can no longer "be hurt", he takes this opportunity to undo his restraints.</p><p>Hiccup slowly looks over, but that's about the only reaction Stoick is getting out of him.</p><p>"Don't worry, Hiccup. We'll take you out of here soon enough. We'll make the pain go away." He promises, Toothless moaning in agreement and nuzzling his human's face again. Unlike moments earlier, he doesn't receive a response. Instead, Hiccup closes his eyes.</p><p>Once he's untied, Stoick cautiously lifts his light weight into his arms. They can meet with the Dragon Riders outside and head for Berk.</p><p>The Edge would be closer, but with Hiccup in the state that he's in, Stoick would rather go straight home and not wait two to four days for Gothi to be brought.</p><p>Hiccup stirs ever so slightly in his arms upon being moves, but whether he's unconscious or not, his father doesn't know. His head rests on his chest.</p><p>"Come, Toothless, we're leaving." He tells the Night Fury and they make their way out. The sooner they can meet with the rest, the sooner they can leave for home, the sooner Hiccup can be helped.</p>
<hr/><p>It feels like his mind must've somehow turned itself off, because Hiccup doesn't remember leaving that chair or the long trip home. It's like he fell into a long sleep, just like he did after the battle with the Red Death when he lost his leg.</p><p>When he wakes up, he's on Berk. He can gather as much from seeing his room when he opens his eyes.</p><p>He's sitting in bed and Toothless is at the foot end of it. He appears to be resting, but he isn't asleep. Hiccup can tell, because when he moves just a tad, the dragon's eyes open and look at him.</p><p>Purring happily, the Night Fury comes closer as quietly as he can and he nuzzles Hiccup's face.</p><p>"Oh, Bud." He gasps, his skin still sensitive, but no longer as unbearably hot as before. He feels strange, but fine.</p><p>Hiccup smiles and pets his Bud on the nose, happy to be home and to be rid of the sensation of his blood boiling. It is such a relief.</p><p>But there is one more thing that draws his attention.</p><p>His hands scratching Toothless' chin, Hiccup looks behind him to see that he's sitting up in bed because it's his father he's lying against.</p><p>The man is asleep with his back and head leaning against the headboard and the wall behind it. There's a secure arm around his son to keep him close.</p><p>He must've been keeping watching over Hiccup while he slept along with Toothless. Hiccup doesn't remember being found, but evidently, something must've scared his father for him to keep <em>this</em> close of an eye on Hiccup.</p><p>This brings him a sense of nostalgia as the last time Hiccup was held like this, he was still a very, very young boy.</p><p>So Hiccup decides against waking the man up. He settles instead, choosing the safety of his father's hold over rising him.</p><p>Besides Krogan and the blinding pain, he doesn't remember much. But he hopes it's okay to stay like this for a little while longer before he eases Stoick's worries, sinking deeper into his father's hold with Toothless' head on his lap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>